


NBA college AU

by Demonqueen1



Category: NBA - Fandom
Genre: Don't hate me!!!, Fluff, Heinrich you are going to hate me, Humor, I'm Sorry, Multi, WHY?!, WTF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonqueen1/pseuds/Demonqueen1
Summary: Friends from Middle School reunite in NBA College.Naomi; a death metal singerHeinrich; an aspiring NBA playerCaleb; an aspiring NFL playerwelp, we all know where this is going....





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heinrich Gomez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Heinrich+Gomez).



**(Heinrich and Caleb are playing Call of Duty)**

**Heinrich: Goddammit! You flashed yourself, dumbass!**

**Caleb: it's not my fault!**

**(His phone rings)**

**Caleb: (answers it) Hello?**

**Naomi: hey, Caleb! It's Naomi!**

**Caleb: oh, you mean squeaky edge lord?**

**Naomi: I will end you!**

**Caleb: (laughs) how have you been?**

**Naomi: good.**

**Heinrich: oh, no. What bitch are you about to fuck?!**

**Caleb: (puts it on speaker) it's Naomi! Naomi, Heinrich called you a bitch!**

**Naomi: I will end you!**

**Henrich: sorry, damn!**

**Naomi: (laughs) it's okay.**

**Heinrich: you're a death metal singer now?**

**Naomi: yeah, how'd you know?**

**Heinrich: I saw a flyer for your band, what was it?**

**Naomi: Bastard Children of Satan.**

**Heinrich: yep, you haven't changed.**

**Naomi: shut up!**

**Caleb: the squeak is real!**

**(His favorite pair of Jordans erupt in flames)**

**Naomi: (Laughs evilly)**

**Caleb: YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!**

**Heinrich: he spent $300 on those!**

**Naomi: (snaps her fingers and Caleb's Jordans are restored) happy?**

**Caleb: thank you.**

_**Caleb's Jordans:** _

_**** _

******Naomi: I'm coming to NBA College!**

**Heinrich: great!**

**Naomi: yeah! But I'm getting my house though, wanna move in with me?**

**Heinrich and Caleb: hell yeah!**

**Naomi: (chuckles) okay, then**

**Heinrich: how's your father and his family?**

**Naomi: I trapped their souls in hell.**

**Heinrich: how'd you do that?!**

**Naomi: my dumb self messed with dark magic after Middle school and now I have the powers of darkness.... But I'm still nice!**

**Heinrich: oh, okay.**

**(The next day)**

_**Naomi:** _

_**** _

******Caleb: edgy much?**

**Naomi: very funny, Anderson.**

_**Naomi's house:**_

_**** _

_**Caleb:** _

_**** _

_**Heinrich:** _

 

Heinrich: this is an amazing place!

Naomi: I know. (Shows Heinrich his room)

_**Heinrich's room** _

_**** _

_**Caleb's Room:** _

_**Naomi's Room:** _

_**** _

**Heinrich: yep, totally expected.**

**Naomi: (flips him off)**

**Heinrich: (laughs) you're so small!**

**Naomi: I will send your soul to hell!**

**Heinrich: no, you won't.**

**Naomi: why do I have to be a nice person?!**

**Heinrich: I don't know!**

**Naomi: oh, Lord**

**Caleb: I love my room!**

**Naomi: you're welcome, I did all this shit myself!**

**Heinrich: with or without magic?**

**Naomi: without magic!**

**Heinrich: goddamn!**

**Naomi: I know, right?**


	2. Hell unleashed

**(After classes)**

**Naomi: so, what are you doing later?**

**Heinrich and Caleb: work**

**Naomi: awww!**

**Heinrich: I know, it sucks**

**Naomi: hey, you can work in my recording company!**

**Heinrich: wait--- you have your own recording company?!**

**Naomi: uh, yeah.**

**Caleb: wow. So, what are we gonna do?**

**Naomi: create designs for the albums and our guitars.**

**Heinrich: we're in.**

**Naomi: cool!**

**Caleb: why are you so perky?!**

**Naomi: why are you on your man-period?!**

**Caleb: fuck off!**

**Naomi: love you too!**

**Caleb: NO!**

**Heinrich: oh, Lord.**

**(At home)**

**Caleb: hey, let's see your guitar.**

**Naomi: (gets her guitar) I call her Lilith, I know, I'm weird.**

** _Lilith:_ **

**Caleb: can I touch her?**

**Naomi: hell no!**

**(two cute huskies come running to Naomi)**

**Naomi: hey, Virion. Hey, Ral'goduk.**

**Caleb: awwww! They're too cute to be evil!**

_**Virion:** _

_**** _

_**Ral'goduk:** _

_**** _

**Naomi: are you sure?**

**(They transform into demon dogs)**

_**Ral'goduk:** _

_**** _

_**Virion:** _

_**** _

**Heinrich and Caleb: (Scream)**

**Naomi: I know, they're too cute!**

**Caleb: hell naw!**

**(They change back to cute little Husky puppies)**

**Caleb: okay, they do that at will, right?**

**Naomi: nope.**

**Heinrich: good. (His phone rings and he answers it and puts it on speaker) hey, Kyrie.**

**Kyrie: hey, Heinrich! How's it going?**

**Heinrich: good.**

**Kyrie: I got to you and Caleb's dorm room and didn't find you guys there! What happened?**

**Heinrich: oh, we have our own house!**

**Naomi: excuse me?**

**Kyrie: uh, who is that?**

**Heinrich: oh, it's Naomi.**

**Kyrie: oh, you mean the new goth chick? Damn, she's hot! And quiet, but hot!**

**Naomi: what did he just say?**

**Heinrich: nothing! Kyrie, stop! She can hear you!**

**Kyrie: hell no! You said she's your friend from middle school!**

**Heinrich: she is.**

**Kyrie: she's a death metal singer too? Damn.**

**Heinrich: look, she will unleash the powers of hell on your ass if you don't stop, I'm not kidding.**

**Kyrie: I bet she will.**

**Naomi: (Eyes glow a hellish red) morte, moritur: mors: hoc enim esset suus fac Vado extremum.... [if you don't get it, use google translate]**

**Kyrie: (begins to cough up blood)**

**Caleb: (covers her mouth before she can finish)**

**Kyrie: (stops coughing) what the hell?!**

**Heinrich: I warned you, didn't I?**

**Kyrie: she's the fucking devil!**

**Heinrich: hey, she's pretty sweet.**

**Kyrie: sweet, my ass!**

**Heinrich: (hangs up) well, he deserved it.**

**Naomi: (takes Caleb's hand off her mouth) yes, he did.**

**Caleb: that was a death spell?!**

**Naomi: you know it.**

**Heinrich: hey, let's cool you off, let's go to the beach, yeah?**

**Naomi: fine.**

**Heinrich: go, get changed. I'm driving.**

**Naomi: okay. (leaves)**

**Heinrich and Caleb: (get changed to beachwear)**

** _Naomi's beachwear:_   
**

** __ **

** **

** _Heinrich's beachwear:_ **

** __ **

** _Caleb's beachwear:_ **

** **

** _Heinrich's car:_ **

** __ **

**(The Beach)**

**Naomi: how'd you know?**

**Heinrich: hey, I know you. We were friends in middle school.**

**Naomi: true.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it says NBA College but Caleb's a football player.... Oh, they merged, okay?! Don't judge my over-imaginative mind!!


	3. Date?

**Naomi: hey, I'm going out. DO.NOT.MESS.WITH.MY.SPELL.BOOK!**

**Heinrich and Caleb: okay, sure.**

**Naomi: (leaves)**

**Heinrich: Caleb, don't you dare!**

**Caleb: she'll never know!**

**Heinrich: you were warned.**

**Caleb: (chants a spell from the spellbook) Labrusis, Spiritus ostende te: revelare spiritu, spiritus veniunt ad me ut sciam verus es tu!**

**Heinrich: (looks up from his phone) uhhh, what does that one do?**

**Caleb: it says, he is one who shall not be named.... oh no....**

**Heinrich: WHAT DID YOU DO, DUMBASS?!?!?!**

**Caleb: um.... I may or may not have summoned a dangerous creature....**

**Heinrich: we're gonna die.**

**Caleb: I just turned the house into a death trap.**

**Heinrich: yes, you did.**

**(A red pentagram appears right under Caleb)**

**Caleb: (looks down) uh oh.**

**Heinrich: move!**

**Caleb: (jumps on the couch)**

**(The sky turns blood red)**

**Heinrich: I swear, if I'm going to hell, I'm taking you with me!**

**(Meanwhile....)**

**Naomi: something's wrong.**

**Tina: why do you think so?**

**Naomi: yeah, never mind..... So, you like Heinrich?**

**Tina: yes! He's so good at basketball, he has a great personality and he's so cute!**

**Naomi: (chuckles) whatever. I could get you two together....**

**Tina: OMG YES!!!**

**Naomi: whoa, calm down!**

**Tina: sorry!**

**(Three guys approach Naomi and Lucia)**

**Naomi: hi, do you happen to go to our college?**

**Cullen: y-yes, I'm a big fan of your band.... especially you! (Facepalms) oh, Lord, I sound like an idiot!**

**Naomi: it's okay! (chuckles) I'm bashful too, sometimes.**

**Kiernan: he's bashful, all the time.**

**Rian: it's true.**

**Naomi: may I know your names?**

**Cullen: I-I'm Cullen.**

_**Cullen:** _

_**** _

**Kiernan: I'm Kiernan!**

_**Kiernan:** _

_**** _

**Rian: I'm Rian.**

_**Rian:** _

_**** _

**Naomi: ooh, I think you're cute, Cullen.**

**Cullen: (blushes)**

**Tina: (shakes her head)**

**Naomi: (gets a flash of what is happening in her house and whispers) those idiots...**

**Cullen: are you okay?**

**Naomi: I'm fine. Listen, I have to go but before I do, can we exchange numbers?**

**Cullen: (blushes) sure!**

**(They exchange numbers)**

**Naomi: bye, Cullen! (Leaves)**

**Cullen: she's cute.**

**Tina: you looked like a tomato.**

**Cullen: whatever.**

**(Naomi's house)**

**Naomi: what did you do?!**

**Caleb: I summoned Labrusis! (Immediately covers his mouth)**

**Naomi: you said his name out loud! Again!**

**Heinrich: you dumbass!**

**Naomi: he's here... somewhere.**

**Caleb: a red pentagram appeared right under me.**

**Naomi: your ass is gonna become a vessel for him if I don't send his demon ass back to hell.**

**Caleb: oh, hell naw!**

**Naomi: (chants a spell) Labrusis cum eaque mitto vos inferi nunquam reversurum!**

**(Lightning strikes and a demon screech is heard)**

**Heinrich: (jumps)**

**Naomi: he's gone.... Heinrich, you and Tina are supposed to meet up for dinner.**

**Heinrich: (blushes) really? When?**

**Naomi: tomorrow night.**

**Caleb: Heinrich, you look like a tomato.**

**Heinrich: fuck off!**

**Naomi: wait... you like her too?**

**Heinrich: (blushing) what? No!**

**Caleb: dude, it's obvious.**

**Heinrich: I hate you.**

**(The next night)**

_**Heinrich's outfit:** _

_**** _

_**Tina's outfit:** _

_**** _

**Heinrich: Oh no... I'm not ready!**

**Caleb: oh, you'll be fine!**

**Naomi: nothing is gonna go wrong!**

**Heinrich: I hope so!**

**Naomi: oh, stop worrying! You'll jinx it!**

**Heinrich: okay.**

**(The restaurant)**

**Tina: hey, Heinrich.**

**Heinrich: hi!**

**Tina: nervous?**

**Heinrich: yes, I am.**

**Tina: as long as nothing goes wrong**

**(30 minutes later, at Tina's house, in his car)**

**Heinrich: that was fun.**

**Tina: yeah...**

**Heinrich: (leans in and kisses her)**

**Tina: (kisses back)**

**Heinrich: (breaks the kiss)**

**Tina: (smiles) I guess you're my boyfriend now.**

**Heinrich: (chuckles) I guess I am.**


	4. Crossover Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover from WWE High school AU, part 1! :3

**Naomi: (texting Cullen)**

**Heinrich: hey, Caleb and I are going out, we're gonna meet Tina. Want anything?**

**Naomi: a really big bar of Hershey's.**

**Heinrich: be specific!**

**Naomi: about as big as me.**

**Heinrich: but you're small!**

**Naomi: (spits fire at him)**

**Heinrich: (jumps before it could hit him) damn! Are you the devil?!**

**Naomi: nope. But I have the powers of darkness.**

**Heinrich: you just want a giant Hershey's bar, don't you?**

**Naomi: yes.**

**Heinrich: fine.**

**Naomi: yay!**

**Heinrich: who are you texting?**

**Naomi: Cullen.**

**Heinrich: oh, him? He has a huge crush on you!**

**Naomi: nah, quit playing.**

**Heinrich: okay, then.**

**Naomi: goodbye.**

**(At the park)**

**Caleb: remember Jasmine?**

**Heinrich: oh, that whore?**

**Caleb: yeah.**

**Heinrich: what about her?**

**Jasmine: (walks up to them) hey, y'all!**

**Caleb: she goes to our college.**

_**Jasmine:** _

_**** _

**Tina: those shorts are way too short and Jesus, that crop top!**

**Jasmine: no one asked!**

**Heinrich: hey!**

**Caleb: she's on the cheerleading team (Facepalms) I hope Naomi doesn't find out.**

**Heinrich: (sighs)**

**(A vortex opens and Talia, Jon, Dean, Roman and Diana fall out)**

**Talia: where the fuck are we?**

**Jon: in an alternate universe.**

**Roman: what? (Sees Roman Reigns) Is that me?**

**Talia: I don't know (Sees Dean Ambrose)**

**Jon: this is weird.**

**Talia: too weird.**

**Heinrich: how the hell?**

**Talia: I know, I'm confused too.**

**Caleb: we need to get Naomi.**

**Tina: nah, take them home, people are looking at us strangely.**

**(Home)**

**Naomi: whoa...**

**Roman: uh....**

**Talia: are you an alternate version of me?**

**Naomi: from the looks of it, yes. I know there's another version of Caleb and Jasmine in your universe.**

**Roman: yes but they didn't have time to jump through.**

**Talia: or the fact that my slutty twin sister Jasmine held Caleb back.**

**Naomi: wait-- she's your sister?**

**Talia: unfortunate, I know.**

**Naomi: we gotta get you back before everything goes wild.**

**Talia: how?**

**Naomi: well, we need Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose.**

**Jon: well, how is that gonna work?**

**Naomi: you'll see.**

**(Later)**

**Roman R.: you called?**

**Naomi: I gotta send these kids back to their universe but I'm gonna need energy from you and Dean.**

**Dean A.: how are you gonna do that?**

**Naomi: I have ways. Roman, stand opposite Roman:**

**Roman: (stands opposite Roman R.) okay, now what?**

**Dean: I think I get it. (Stands opposite Dean A.)**

**Jon: but there's one of him and two of us!**

**Naomi: (stands opposite Talia) hold your brothers hand.**

**Jon: ew (holds Dean's hand)**

**Naomi: Diana, honey, I know you're a goddess of chaos, so hold Dean's hand)**

**Diana: okay.... (holds Dean A.'s hand)**

**Naomi: (chants the spell but it backfires and they all get blown in different directions)**

**Diana: Jasmine must've messed with my powers!**

**Naomi: well, shit.**


End file.
